Mandatory Diaries
by Punkin02
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it's in diary form. It's a story about what it might be like if Dumbledore made it mandatory for all students to have and write in an assigned diary. rated for later chapters yet to be written.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me…it's all JK Rowlings. 

Authors Note: This is my first try at a FanFic, please R&R, if you like it, I'll continue.

September 1st 11:30pm

Dear Diary, Oh this is stupid! Why Dumbledore thinks we should all keep a diary is beyond me! He even hinted that he would know if we weren't writing in it, but assured us that whatever we wrote would be completely private, not even he would know what was written. He probably put a spell on it to let him know if we weren't writing or something. Well..I guess since it's mandatory, I might as well get some use out of it, right? Today is my first day back at Hogwarts, the first day of my sixth year. Nothing out of the ordinary happened today. Just took the school train to Hogsmeade as usual. Sat in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. I think Neville has a thing for Ginny, he kept watching her. Anyways, Malfoy came in with Crabbe and Goyle with his usual insults, the git. Although this year was better than last years arrival. At least Hagrid was there calling the first years instead of that Grubbly Plank woman. Dumbledore gave his usual speech and all. Yeah, pretty normal for the first day. Oh yeah! Lupin is back as our DADA teacher. Not sure how he got around the werewolf thing, but I don't care as long as he's here to stay. Well it's getting late, and classes start tomorrow., so I'll write more later……since I have to.

-Harry

September 1st 11:30pm

Dear Diary,  
Harry and Hermione are writing their first entry, so I might as well do mine too. Although I'd rather be playing wizard chess or exploding snap. This diary idea is ridiculous. At least Dumbledore didn't give us a required amount we had to write each day. Ginny's probably freakin' though after what happened with Riddle's diary. I wonder if she gets out of having to do it because of that. I'll have to ask her tomorrow. Well not much has happened yet. I mean we just got back! That git Malfoy came and bugged us on the train, as usual. Sometimes I wish someone would just curse that smirk right off his pointed little face! Well…that's good enough for now.

-Ron

September 1st 11:30pm Dear Diary,  
This was such a good idea of Dumbledore's. I used to keep a diary back home, before I was accepted into Hogwarts. I don't know why I stopped, just been too busy I suppose. Anyway, me and Harry had to practically bribe Ron into to write in his, he is so irresponsible and immature sometimes. It is mandatory after all. I'm so excited to be back at Hogwarts! Professor Lupin is back as our DADA teacher again J. Finally we'll be learning something in that class again. I still think Harry should start the DA up again though. It wouldn't hurt to get more practice. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be okay with it, I bet Professor Lupin would even let us use his classroom. I think I'll talk to Harry about it tomorrow. Malfoy came into our compartment on the train today. He is so obnoxious! It wouldn't be so bad if he at least came up with some new insults, be original. It's always the same things. "Hey Potty, Weasel, Mudblood. Oh look, Weaselette and brainless long bottom are here too. "  
Then it goes on to his comments about the Weasleys being poor, and me being muggle born and a know-it-all, Harry being an attention-seeker and an orphan, and Neville being forgetful. Neville is getting better about forgetting stuff too. Malfoy is such a pain! But I have to admit, he gets better looking every year we're here. Oh God, I can't believe I wrote that. I hope Ron and Harry never find out I think Malfoy is Hot. Better go, classes start tomorrow.

Love, Hermione

Sepember 1st 12:00midnight

Dear Diary,  
I really don't know what to write about, but I'm supposed to write something. I asked Ginny what you write in a journal, she said you tell it anything you want. From your daily events, to things you can't tell anyone else, like your deepest secrets. So…something I'm afraid to tell anyone else. I think I like Ginny, like really like her. But I think she still likes Harry. What else…oh…I want to be the one to kill Bellatrix Lestrange….I guess I want revenge for what she did to my parents. But then, Harry probably wants revenge on her for what she did to Sirius Black, I guess he was Harry's godfather or something. And Harry's probably more likely to be able to get his revenge, he's much better at magic than me.

-Neville

September 2nd 1:00am

Dear Diary,  
I can't sleep. I would have written earlier, but I was scared. Dumbledore promised me that nothing bad would happen. That these diaries were muggle journals, and the only spell was one letting him know they were being written it, and an indestructible charm. But, after last time, I was pretty nervous. Being possessed by a memory in a diary can do that to a person. Anyways, me and Dean broke up over the summer…it just wasn't working. And I think Neville likes me, he kept staring at me on the bus. I think I might give him a chance, he's a nice guy, and we went to the Yule ball together my 3rd year. I don't know, we'll see. I think I might still have lingering feelings for Harry.

Love, Ginny

September 2nd 1:00am

Dear Diary,  
How stupid is this! Dumbledore is such a stupid old coot. Making us all write in these stupid journals! I tried to get out of it, but Snape said there was nothing he could do. Apparently the old bat thinks writing in here will help everyone deal with their emotions about the war. Like I care about the stupid war! My father is in Azkaban , which doesn't bother me, it keeps him off my back. But he's there because he followed that insane half-blood. I don't like mud bloods or muggles anymore than my father does, but I'm not gonna end up in Azkaban because of it. And he wants me to become a death eater like him, look where it got him. And everyone keeps giving me those pity looks…I don't need their pity. My mom seemed happier this summer than I've ever seen her, which makes me want my dad to stay in Azkaban even more. I hope he never gets out, mom says that's unlikely. Something about the dementors taking the dark lord's side or something. Saw Potty and his stupid friends today. My insults were lacking though, I got to think up some new ones. It's not my fault, the weasels sister was distracting me. She actually got Hot! Who'd ever think one of the Weasley's could be so attractive.

-Draco


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all. 

Authors note: I wasn't going to update till I got some reviews, but I was in the writing mood. please R&R. Enjoy.

September 2nd 12:00noon Dear Diary, I'm sitting at lunch now, watching Ron and Harry shovel food into their mouths. Ugh, it's kind of gross to watch. How guys can eat that much, that fast is a mystery. Looks like Ginny's using this time to write in her journal too. I wonder what Malfoy's doing? glances at the Slytherin table Getting hung on by pug-face Pansy, as usual. Hey it looks like he's looking at someone at our table, and without a look of disgust, I wonder who it is? Oh well. Classes have been alright so far. I've had Transfiguration, and Arithmancy, after lunch is double Potions (once again we're in there with the Slytherins, are the teachers trying to torture us?) Well I should stop this here, I've still got to run up to my dormitory before class to get my potions stuff.  
Love,  
Hermione

Sept. 2nd 12:00noon Dear Diary,  
Well, I haven't had any points in time I can't remember yet, so I think writing in here must be safe. I missed having somewhere to record my thoughts. Oh, what's this…Neville just handed me a note. Be right back.

_Hey Ginny,  
Do you still have a thing for Harry?  
-Neville_

_No, I do not! I thought I told everyone that last year._

_Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious._

_It's okay Neville, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that Ron's been trying to get me with Harry ever since I broke up with Dean._

_Oh. Well I won't do that. Talk to you later Ginny._

_I know. Bye Neville._

Okay Diary…I'm back. I think that was the first step towards Neville asking me out. Maybe I should just ask him, save him the trouble. Well, I should finish eating and get to class.  
Love,  
Ginny

September 2nd 12:30pm Dear Diary,  
Ginny's not still interested in Harry (not that that means she is interested in me). Actually she seemed kind of upset that I even asked. I'm sitting in Potions right now. I'm early, which is rare, so I thought I'd write a little. I hope I do better in here this year. I was kind of surprised I even got a high enough O.W.L. score to be in this class this year. I was going to drop it anyway, but Grams told me it'd be best to take as many classes as I could, the more N.E.W.T.S, the better career choices. I just hope that Hermione will sit with me, so she can help me. Uh-Oh, better go, everyone's starting to come in. -Neville

September 2nd 1:00pm Dear Diary,  
I'm in Potions right now, Snape is yelling at Longbottom, he's already messed up his potion and we've only been in class for 15 minutes, the brainless git. (I wonder how he even got high enough on his O.W.L.S. to be in here this year) That stupid mud blood is trying to help him fix it. Ha! She just got a detention! This is great! Pansy was hanging all over me at lunch today, I wish she'd take a hint. I'm done with her, once I found out she was whoring out to all of Slytherin, possibly even other houses, I just grossed out. Stupid slut. I wish Ginny wasn't a Weasley, and a Gryffindor. Because she sure has gotten hot. Ugh, but she's related to the weasel, he's such a git. And she probably hates Slytherins and Malfoys as much as him and Potty. Snape's done yelling, got to go. -Draco

September 2nd 4:00pm Dear Diary,  
Awesome! Not only has Dumbledore lifted my ban from Quidditch, but I've been made captain as well. I'm going to hold try-outs this weekend, we need two new chasers. Ginny will probably take one of those places if she's as good as she was at seeking. Which is of course my position. Ron will stay on as keeper. I'm kind of worried about our beaters from last year, but Katie (the only chaser we have left) said they were doing a lot better by the end of last year. So we'll see. Well, I guess I should get started on my homework before Hermione has a fit. -Harry

September 2nd 7:00pm Dear Diary,  
Writing in here was the only thing Hermione will let me do to get a break from our homework. Stupid Professors, giving us so much homework on the first day. Hermione got a detention today from Snape. She'll be leaving for it in an hour. I'm going to make sure I'm in bed when she gets back, so she can't jump down my throat for not having my Potions essay done. Since I'm going to play wizards chess with Harry the moment she leaves. It's so funny that she got detention on our first day back. Even me and Harry managed to behave on our first day. -Ron


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything….although I wish I owned draco ;)

**A.N. : Sorry I haven't updated, I honestly didn't think anyone was reading my story, I'll try to update as often as possible. (now that I know it's being read.) FanFicFanatick, I thought some of my chapters might get up to M rating, but after rereading it, it's unlikely. Plus if I tried to do and M rated scene, I'd be afraid I'd go too far and make it NC-17. I'll prolly go down a rating. Let me know which you want, an M rated scene or two, or for me to down my rating.**

September 3rd 9:00am

ARG! Snape makes me so mad. He's so…insufferable. I had to reorganize the entire store cupboard last night! That place is huge! And all for just trying to help out Neville. He's the only person who would punish someone for having some compassion. Gross…Ron just spit some of his eggs on my journal, that's so nasty. When will he learn how to act like a civilized human during meals. Harry eats just as fast, but at least he doesn't talk with food still in his mouth. Ew. Anyways, it's obviously breakfast time. Lucky for Ron we don't have Potions today, him and Harry decided they'd rather play with that barbaric chess set than finish their potions essays while I was in detention last night. I am so sick of them neglecting they're homework, and then expecting me to help them with it at the last minute. Unfortunately I have the feeling they're never going to change. They've been that way the last 6 years, why would they change now. Neville's acting really weird this morning, he keeps looking over at Ginny, getting halfway out of his seat, turning red and sitting back down again. She's too busy talking to Colin about some pictures he took for her to notice his odd behavior. I wonder what's up with him, maybe I'll ask him today in Charms. Well, it's about time to head to class, so I guess I should stop here.

Love,

Hermione

September 3rd 9:00am

I'm only writing in here as an excuse to Pansy as to why she can't hang on my arm. I can't write if she's clinging to my writing hand. Apparently it's the only thing that works to get her to leave me alone. Subtlety didn't work, and I even tried straight out telling her to leave me the hell alone. She said I was just being moody. Grrr…I'll show her moody! Anyways, I heard that Snape made the mud blood reorganize the entire store cupboard last night. That place is huge, and a total mess…I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Then I remembered when she hit me in 3rd year, and any feelings of pity vanished immediately. Grrr…Pansy's hanging on me again, I'm going to have to stop here.

-Draco

September 3rd 9:30am

I know I said I was done, but Pansy had to run back to the common room so I'm free from her till class. Ginny's over there talking to that kid with the camera, the one who's obsessed with Potty. Carl or something…I keep getting this weird feeling in my stomach every time she touches his arm. What's she flirting with a guy like that for, he's not good enough for her. That can't be her type. No..I forgot, Potty's her type. My luck she's probably still pining after him. He'd be a fool to turn a girl that hot down. But then Potty is pretty stupid.

-Draco

September 3rd 10:30am

Charms today is a free day, Seamus messed up the pepper-up charm (I didn't even know there was a pepper-up charm), and somehow gave Professor Flitwick uncontrollable sneezing, so he had to go see Madame Pomfrey. I'm just happy it wasn't me that did it. So since we have all this free time I thought I'd write in here a little. I tried to ask Ginny out this morning , but I couldn't seem to get myself out of my seat at breakfast. Plus she was talking to Colin, I didn't want to be rude. Who am I kidding! I'm a coward. Hmm…someone just passed me note…

_Neville,_

_Hey I saw you acting sort of oddly at breakfast, you kept acting like you were going to get up, then turned red and sat back down. Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Oh, you noticed that? No nothing's wrong, I was just trying to go talk to Ginny._

_-Neville._

_Neville,_

_Talk to Ginny? But you talk to Ginny all the time._

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Well, yeah, but I was going to ask her something kinda important…._

_Neville_

_Neville,_

_Oh really? You like her don't you?_

_H_

_H,_

_How did you know? Is it that obvious?_

_N_

_N,_

_No…I just tend to notice things that not everyone does. _

_H_

_H,_

_Do you think she likes me._

_N_

_N,_

_I'm not sure, she's gotten really good at hiding that kind of thing after the Harry fiasco._

_H_

_H,_

_Okay, well I guess I'll just have to ask and deal with it if she says no. _

_N_

Well, I didn't think anyone knew I liked Ginny. But it's kinda nice to have someone to talk to about it. I just hope Hermione doesn't tell Ginny. I don't want to get rejected before I can even ask. I should start my Charms homework, so I can get most of it done before class ends. Then I might not forget about it later.

-Neville

September 3rd 9:45

Well now I know what was up with Neville. He was trying to ask Ginny out. I wish him luck. As far as I know she doesn't like anyone right now. But then I've been avoiding that subject ever since I started liking Malfoy. Although I still like Ron more. I've just given up on him ever noticing. Well, that's all I wanted to write for now.

Love,

Hermione.

September 3rd 8:00pm

Well, I forgot to write in here today, but I thought I should, seeing as I don't know what will happen if I don't. Dumbledore did say he'd know if we weren't writing. I'm not sure if it has to be everyday or not. I don't want to be cursed or anything. Today was pretty normal, trading insults with the ferret when we crossed each others paths, going to class. Although charms was pretty interesting. Seamus gave Flitwick nonstop sneezes. He had to go to the infirmary. So we had a free period. But instead of writing in here, or working on my potions essay(which I just finished, with Mione's help), me and Ron talked quid ditch all period. Luckily Mione seemed preoccupied and didn't notice. She was writing to Neville about something, then writing in her journal. Wonder what she had to talk to Neville about?

-Harry

September 3rd 8:00pm

Harry said he wouldn't play wizards chess with me until I wrote something in here. He thinks Dumbledore has it so we'll get cursed if we don't do an entry a day. I don't think he'd do that, but I'll write anyway. Besides, what if Snape helped set up the diaries, then it would defiantly curse us. I guess that counts as an entry, I can't think of anything else to write in here. I just want to beat Harry at wizard chess right now.

-Ron

September 3rd 10:00pm

I know it's kind of late to be writing, but I can't sleep. Hermione kept looking at me weird all day, then at dinner she kept giving Neville encouraging looks. I think he told her that he likes me. But I'm not sure he'll get the courage up to ask, maybe I'll just do it myself….yeah, I think I will. I also kept catching Malfoy looking at me. And not in his normal disgusted way. I wonder what he's up to.

Love,

Ginny


	4. Chapter 4

September 7th 10:00am

Well, I suppose that answers the question about whether we have to write everyday. It's been like 4 days since I wrote in here last and nothing has happened. I wonder how long we can go without writing before something happens to punish us. Well, I'm not going to be the one to find out. I'm already in the hospital wing, I don't want to be back here anytime soon. Actually that's the reason I'm writing. I was just laying here, and realized I haven't written anything for awhile. I wonder if I'm the only one who hasn't been wring regularly. I bet Hermione writes in hers daily. She's so good about that kind of thing. Oh, well…I suppose I should explain why I'm in the infirmary. It was that git Malfoy's fault. Stupid little ferret. He started another ione of his little insulting sprees, now normally, I do pretty well at keeping it together. Ron's not so good, but he's improved over the years. But of course Malfoy had to go too far. Ron flipped and tried to hex him. But Malfoy's got pretty good reflexes, he sent his own hex at Ron. But they're spells hit, and one hit me, and the other hit this poor 2nd year who was just walking by. Weirdest thing too. I didn't know that spells could bounce off each other. Now normally that wouldn't be so bad, Madame Pomfrey can reverse hexes pretty easily. But no, Malfoy decided that the best way to stay outta trouble was to help the 2nd yr (she was a raven claw) to the infirmary. Of course seeing as she was the only one that wasn't in either of our groups that saw our little tiff, if he got her to say we started it, he could get out of most of the punishment. Ron decided half way up one of the moving staircases to accuse Malfoy of just that. Well,it ended in Malfoy pushing Ron, who bumped me ratherly hard, and knocked me over the railing. I was just luck their was a staircase directly below us. So my fall wasn't too far. But it didn't keep me from breaking a few bones. So here I am…bones all healed, but Madame Pomfrey thought it best I rest up a bit. Oh here she comes, better go.

-Harry

September 7th 10:30am

Here I am sitting in Potions, and I don't have Harry to talk to. I'm pretending to be taking notes, Which for once, Snape is falling for. I can't believe it. Aparently he only thinks I have anyone to write to when Harry's here. HA…he's wrong. I feel kinda bad that Harry's hurt, but hey, he gets to miss classes. And really it was more the ferret-face's fault than mine. If he hadn't of pushed me, everything would have been fine. I think he did it on purpose. But Hermione insists than no matter the bad feelings between our groups, Malfoy wouldn't go as far as purposely knocking Harry off a moving staircase. But I'm not so sure. Oh Bloody hell,

I just realized that Snape's glaring at me. They started the potions, so my cover's blown.

-Ron

September 8th 12:00pm

Where to start…

I guess I'll start with Neville. I asked him out the day after my last entry. He said yes, not that I expected anything else. I think he was relieved that he didn't have to approach me about it. J Things are going fairly well. We're taking things slow. I'm only Neville's second girlfriend, and his first was when he was like 7. So it doesn't really count. I think it's good though. I don't want to go too far that if we decide to break up, it'll make our friendship awkward. I want to give Neville a chance, he's such a sweet guy. But I don't want to regret it by going too fast to realize we aren't right for each other.

Let's see, what else has happened,

I've been talking to Hermione, and I've decided that I need to give her and my brother a little push towards each other. It's so obvious that they are head over heals for each other, well, obvious for everyone but them. Also, I've caught Hermione staring over at the Slytherin table this week; and granted some of them guys are pretty hot, and I really don't have as much against Slytherin as Ron does, but I don't think any of them would be good for Hermione. Especially since the majority of them have been brainwashed into the purity of blood crap. Thinking about it…it's got to be either Blaise or Malfoy. They're the only real attractive ones in her year, and Hermione's got a thing about dating guys in a lower year than her. The Seventh years are just scary, so it can't be one of them. Now Blaise isn't a bad guy, me and him are actually friends. However most people don't know that. We don't hide it…but we don't flaunt our friendship either. But I still don't think he'd be good for Hermione, he's defiantly a "bad boy" and that's not something Hermione needs. I hope it's not Malfoy…I think he'd just hurt her. Even if he liked her, he'd unintentionally hurt her with his beliefs, or by just being himself. She's too sensitive to be with a guy like him, and they're just too different. Not that Ron hasn't unintentionally hurt her with his denseness…but I think Hermione can deal with that. Now that I've babbled on and on, I've totally missed lunch. Oh…I here Neville calling from the common room. Probably wondering where I was. Better go.

Love,

Ginny

September 9th 8:00pm

I can not believe how long it's been since I last wrote. I'm usually so good at these things. But the work load really has picked up, and with helping Harry and Ron, and my tutoring, I just completely forgot to write. I took up two tutoring sessions this term. McGonagall asked me if I'd be able to give up a little of my time on Tuesday nights to tutor a group of 3rd years in Transfiguration. There is a couple of kids from each house in the group, they just needed a little help with study techniques mostly. Then to my surprise, Professor Snape approached me about tutoring a group from one of his 1st year classes. They were in a study group with some Slytherins, but being Gryffindors, he felt they might do better with a fellow Gryffindor tutoring them. They are doing quite well. Professor Snape has also asked me if I would be up for helping him out a bit after Christmas break with grading papers and whatnot. Seeing as I have the highest mark in my year in Potions, and I won't be taking a big exam at the end of term, he thought I might be up for it. He's been doing a lot of work for the Order these days, and wouldn't mind the help. Of course I agreed. It's great experience. I've been considering get training to be a professor when I leave Hogwarts. And that'd help a lot.

I think Ginny might be trying to get me and Ron together. She keeps hinting, and leaving us alone. Sometimes I wish she'd just get fed up, and lock us in a closet or something. Maybe then I'd get up the courage that Gryffindors are known for and actually make a move.

Love,

Hermione

September 9th 8:00pm

Ha…I haven't written in this thing for quite sometime, and I haven't been bloody cursed yet. Maybe Dumbledore didn't really put any magic in these stupid things. I'm not going to chance it though. I barely escaped expulsion after the incident with Potter and the staircase. I can't believe that git Weasley tried to convince the professors that I did it on purpose. I may hate Potter, but I don't want him dead. Just like the weasel though. Oddly, Potter actually stood up for me. Shocked Weasley pretty good. But seems not enough to break up the "golden trio". I heard from Blaise that Granger was on my side too. In fact apparently Weasley was alone in his opinion. I wonder if his sister defended me? I'd ask Blaise about it, but I think this little infatuation of mine is better off confined to this journal and my dreams. Plus I just found out that the littlest (and hottest) Weasley has been buddy's with MY best friend for over a year now. I can't believe he never told me. Something about how it just never came up. Whatever. I also heard she's dating Longbottom. Maybe I should rethink liking her. She must have some mental problem if she thinks he's good enough for her.

Weird thing yesterday, I coulda swore I caught the mud blood staring at me. I must be losing it.

-Draco

September 9th 10:30pm

I know it's late, but I haven't written in awhile, and I don't want to be cursed. So all I have to say is….

GINNY ASKED ME OUT! WE ARE NOW A COUPLE!

Also,

I haven't blown up a potion or melted a cauldron for days. Maybe my luck has turned.J

-Neville


	5. disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all JK Rowlings.

AN: I forgot to put this on chapter 4. Sorry. Please read and review...let me know what you'd like to happen. I think the story could go any direction at this point. So suggestions are very welcome. :) 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all…**

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I don't update too often, I try. I'm mostly just having trouble with this story…I'm not really sure where I'm going with it. So R&R…let me know what you think. I might be putting up a new story soon…not in Diary format though. Anyways, enjoy J **

October 1st 7:30am

It's Saturday, so the boys won't be up for at least 3 more hours, and I'm not ready to go down to breakfast yet. I haven't wrote for almost a month, Professor McGonagall told us all that the limit is 30 days…if we haven't written at least once in a 30 day period, we have to face the consequences. It's a good thing she let us all know, I think Ron would probably already be cursed by now if she hadn't. Not that I'm doing much better at keeping up in this, but my reasons are different. I've been quite busy the past month. Between classes, homework, tutoring, and keeping the boys from getting into too much trouble. You wouldn't believe some of the plans I've overturned. I obviously can't keep them from doing ANYTHING wrong. But I try to make them see reason when it comes to anything they may get expelled for. Soon I may have more free time though, Professor McGonagall has informed me that the kids I'm tutoring for he class have improved greatly, they may be able to go without the tutoring soon. So that'll be good, more time to write in here. Not much happening between Ron and I, even with Ginny's not-so-subtle hints and schemes. I don't think he's even noticed what she's doing, he can be so dense at times. Maybe I'll have to talk to Ginny and team up with her. She obviously wants her brother and I to get together, as do I. So maybe if we work together we'll get somewhere. My little crush on Malfoy is dwindling, I think it was just a phase. I still don't think he's as bad as he used to be, just not the type I'd want to be with. Plus, he'd have to get over his muggle-born prejudices, and his feud with Harry and Ron, and I don't see that happening anytime soon.

Lets see…Ginny and Neville dated for awhile…not long though. The realized they were better off as friends, and that Ginny needed someone not so timid. Ron alone almost scared him away from her completely, he probably would have had a heart attack if he had to face her other brothers as well. Must be hard to be the only girl in such a big family, especially when your brothers are all overprotective of you. If I were a guy I wouldn't want to deal with the whole Weasley clan and their infamous tempers. I don't have to worry as much with wanting to date Ron, the only one to worry about there is Mrs. Weasley. And maybe Ginny, but she seems to be for us getting together. Anyways, back to Ginny and Neville, they only managed one week before calling it quits. But I think it's better this way, they didn't really suit each other. Now I'm not sure if Ginny has her eye on anyone, although I did catch her talking to the 7th year Slytherin, best friend to Draco Malfoy, one and only, Blaise Zambini. Maybe she has something going on there, but is just afraid of how her brother would react, so they haven't gone public. Although that's really not Ginny's style. She'd be more likely to defy Ron publicly and prove that she does not need his permission on who she can date, than to hide it from everyone. Maybe I'll ask her about it later, she's supposed to be meeting me in the library to study. I guess I'll go get some breakfast now, my stomach is starting to growl.

Love,

'Mione

October 1st 10:00 am

Ron just left to get 'Mione for breakfast…I wonder if he'll remember that he can't get up into the girls dorms. Nope, I just heard him scream, and about 3 girls say "weeeee," hopefully one of them will agree to go back up for him. Well, I haven't written in awhile, and the 30 days is almost up, so I figured I should write something in here. The first Quidditch match of the year is in a couple weeks, I'm very anxious. Katie Bell made Quidditch Captain, she said she thought I should have, but I'm sure she'll be great, and there's always next year for me. We had to get 2 new chasers, who happen to be Ginny and Dean, and we ended up staying the same with everyone else. I was a little worried about our beaters, but Katie seemed confident that they'd improved since last year. And Ron's got more confidence in his keeping abilities, so he's doing great at practice this year. I think the twins being gone is part of it. Oh here's Ron, he says Hermione has already gone down to breakfast, so I guess we should get down there our selves.

-Harry

October 1st 12:00noon

I figured I should write in here, and since Hermione seems to be late for our study date (which is really not like her), I figured now would be a good time to do it. I don't really have much homework to do anyways, I did most of mine last night. I was having trouble sleeping, so I figured I'd get it done. But since I already had this planned with 'Mione, I thought I'd come anyways. I can catch this journal up on what's been happening for the past month. Oh here's Hermione, she doesn't look happy.

Love,

Ginny

October 1st 12:15pm

Okay, I'm back. Madame Pince almost kicked us out for talking, so Hermione has started her homework, and we're going to write notes if we have anything to say. She was upset when she came in because of Ron. That's also why she was late, they got in another row. I guess she tried to ask him to the next Hogsmeade, and he (being the dense one he is), agreed but then started making plans that included Harry, and a few other Gryffindors. She tried to explain to him that she meant just the two of them, but he kept interrupting her. And she just blew up at him. To say the least, if he doesn't know she meant it as a date now, he's more dense than even I knew. And I grew up with him. Now he just has to do something to get on her good side again, so that they can actually go on this long-awaited date. Maybe I'll help out with that. Oh, 'Mione just handed me a note;

_Hey Gin,_

_If Ron and I are speaking by the next Hogsmeade trip, will you help me get ready for it? You know I'm hopeless with that kind of thing. And thanks for trying to push us together for the past month, that's what got me motivated to ask him._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Hey 'Mione,_

_Of course I'll help.J I love doing makeovers…maybe not as much as Lavender and Parvati…but I'd like to think mine aren't quite so dramatic. I know you two are meant for each other, so a little pushing was in order. I'm happy it helped. And I'm sure you two will be talking by then…you know you just can't stay mad at him._

_Love,_

_Gin_

_Gin,_

_You're right I can't stay mad at him, he's just too cute. Sorry, I know he's your brother and all, you probably don't want to hear that. You think we're meant for each other? Really? I trust you more than the gossip queens to make me look good, not unrecognizable. _

'_Mione_

_Ps. Is something going on between You and Blaise Z.?_

'_Mione,_

_Blaise? No…why?_

_Yeah, you two are defiantly meant to be. Well…that's a relief._

_Gin_

_Gin,_

_Well, I saw you two talking in the Entrance hall. So I thought…maybe…_

'_Mione_

'_Mione,_

_Oh…ha…no we're just friends. Have been for about a year. _

_Gin_

_Gin,_

_Really?_

_Why didn't I know?_

'_Mione_

'_Mione,_

_I don't know…just never came up I suppose. It's no big deal. _

_Gin._

Okay, well…that was interesting. 'Mione thought I was seeing Blaise. Not that I wouldn't or anything, he's a nice guy. And defiantly attractive. But not really my type. He's a lot like 'Mione actually, really into his school work. I can be friends with people like that, but dating someone so homework oriented would drive me up the wall. I prefer someone with a more fun, active personality. Percy's the only real academic freak in our family. I mean grades are important and all, but not the only thing in life. Back to what's happened in the past month, me and Neville didn't last long. It only took about a week to realize we didn't go good together. He's just too shy and timid. He'd never be able to deal with my overprotective brothers, and our relationship was a bit dull. He's a great guy…just not for me. I made the house team. I'm a chaser…doing pretty well too. Dean's our only real problem, he's too busy showing off for the girls in the stands to pay much attention to the rest of us. Hopefully he'll straighten up for the match, or we'll have to find a replacement. Luckily the first match is against Hufflepuff, and rumor has it their team isn't that great this year. Hasn't been since Cedric actually. Well, I suppose I should finish up on my essays.

Love,

Ginny

October 1st 12:30pm

I'm sitting in the Library waiting for Blaise to show up. He's supposed to help me with this bloody Transfiguration essay. I just noticed about 15 minutes ago that the littlest Weasley has been here the whole time I have. I only noticed her because her and Granger just about got thrown out for talking too loud in the Library. Granger seemed pretty upset about something. At least I know I wasn't the cause. It was probably the weasel. He has a tendency to tick her off. Ah, there's Blaise…going over to talk to a certain red haired vixen. She's laughing, what're they talking about? Oh here he comes.

-Draco

October 1st 12:45pm

I think he's catching on about my little infatuation. I shouldn't have asked about what he was saying to her. I'm being too obvious. Maybe it's not bad that Blaise knows, he's friends with her. So he can't really get mad or grossed out by my liking her. And he's never liked the idea of us becoming death eaters, or had any problem with muggles and mud bloods. So I don't think he'll tell my father about this little crush of mine. I just hope he doesn't let it slip to her.

-Draco

October 1st, 1:00pm

Me and 'Mione just had a row. She'd asked me to hogsmeade, and I said yes. I thought it was a little odd her asking me, since us and Harry always go together. Unless one or more of us have a date or something. But I just figured she was just making sure I was going with them. So I just started talking about what we'd all do, and she blew up at me. Actually pushed me backwards into one of the suits of armor. Yelling about how I was so dense, and that she didn't want Harry with us. (which was actually kind of mean I thought) . Then she just stormed off towards the library, mumbling about how she had to meet up with Ginny. I was very confused, but when I asked Harry about why she'd get mad like that and why she wouldn't want him there…he just told me to think about it. Why would she want to go with just me. At first I thought her and Harry had gotten in a row I didn't know about, but they were getting along fine at lunch. Now I'm thinking she wanted to go as a date. But why would she want to go on a date with me? But there's no other explanation for her yelling at me. Oh bloody hell! I just messed up probably my only chance at getting together with Hermione. What am I going to do?

-Ron


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Authors Note: I'm not liking my story too much...so it's up to you my readers if I continue it...so reveiw and let me know.**

Chapter 6:

October 10th 10:30am

I will never wait more than 30 days to write in here again. I got cursed. It was like a truth curse or something. Everything I said was exactly what I was thinking, and I couldn't keep myself from saying it. It was very embarrassing, and almost got me in more than one detention. Well, it's gone now hopefully, i mean I'm not saying anything I'm thinking right now. I had to ask Professor Dumbledore himself how to stop it. He said all I had to do was write, and it would go away. Me and Ginny broke up, she said we just weren't good together. It's good though, Ron was starting to scare me. I guess that'll do.

-Neville

October 15th 12:00noon

It's lunchtime, and don't have classes tomorrow. And it's the first Hogsmeade weekend :) I can't wait. Although I'll probably end up spending the whole day by myself. Ron managed to make up with Hermione, so they're going together. Amazing as it may seem. It's about time. I was getting sick of their idiocy when it came to their feelings about eachother. Maybe Ginny will hang out with me, if she doesn't have a date that is.

-Harry

October 15th 3:00pm

I'm sitting in my Charms class, I don't feel like starting my essay just yet, so I thought I'd write an entry. Harry asked me at lunch if i wanted to hangout with him at Hogsmeade tomorrow. I guess Ron actually managed to make up to Hermione. I'm guessing he had help there. Finally those two are going on a date, took long enough. I told Harry that sure he could hangout with me at Hogsmeade tomorrow, if he didn't mind hanging out with Luna as well. He was fine with that. I also warned him that I was meeting up with Blaise for a butterbeer later in the trip, I think he's going to try to arrange to not be around then. Seeing as i can't guarentee that Malfoy won't be around, and Harry is really trying to stay out of trouble this year. Although, i can't be sure that I won't get a detention if Malfoy's around either. I have a bit more self-control than Harry or my brother. Oh, here comes Flitwick, better pretend to be researching.

Love,

Ginny

October 17th 12:00noon

Yesterday was amazingly , well, great. Ron wasn't being his usual dense self. He was actually being quite sweet. And we only had one disruption in our day. When we met up with Harry for a butterbeer at the three broomsticks, Ron about had a hissyfit when he saw who his sister was sitting with. Now, I know that Ginny is fairly good friends with Blaise Zabini, but it's not a widely known fact. And Ron seeing her with not only Zabini, but with Malfoy as well, was bound to explode. Luckily, he seemed a little more tolerable yesterday than most days. I'd like to think that it had to do with his spending such a lovely day with me. He only muttered a few curse words, and his ears turned red. The rest of the day went quite well. He even gave me a quick kiss when we got back to the common room before I headed up to my dorm. :) What a great weekend.

Love,

Hermione

October 17th 12:00noon

I can't believe she was having a drink with two Slytherins. And not just any two Slytherins, but Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy of all people! What was she thinking! Hermione says that Zabini and Ginny have been fairly good friends for quite some time now. And suggested that Malfoy was only there because he is also a friend of Zabini's. I guess that makes sense. But why didn't I know about this apparent friendship between my little sister and Zabini? Oh well, at least she's not dating either of them. And seeing as Ginny didn't bat-bogey him, Malfoy must have been at least decent towards her. On a better note, me and Hermione went to Hogsmeade "together" yesterday. I think it went well, we didn't argue all day, and she held my hand, and didn't slap me when i kissed her goodnight. :)

-Ron

October 17th 4:00pm

Blaise is my best friend ever! He let me come have a drink with him and Ginny yesterday at Hogsmeade. She's so pretty. I was a little wary when her brother and Granger came in and joined Potter, but amazingly, they didn't do anything. Granger must've finally snogged the Weasel or something. Didn't even say anything to me, and i was expecting a hex. Didn't think he'd let his little sister within 10 feet of any guy, let alone two Slytherins, unless he had to. I've heard about the threats and fights the weasel has gotten into with Ginny's boyfriends/potential boyfriends. It's about time the mudblood and the weasel got together. Everyone is sick of that little drama.

-Draco

October 17th 4:00pm

Ginny managed to make it through a drink with Malfoy and Zabini without hexing Malfoy, or Ron hexing Malfoy. Hell must've froze over. Ron was oddly calm, I think he was just too happy to be with Hermione to do anything to ruin Ginny's day.

-Harry

October 17th 8:00pm

Well, yesterday went quite well. Harry hung out with me and Luna all morning. It was a very pleasant day. I even managed to have a nice drink with not only Blaise, but Malfoy as well. And he was very nice. Although I got the impression he was watching me through the whole time. It didn't feel creepy, it was more like he was...admiring...me. Even Ron behaved himself and didn't interfere with my day by attacking the Slytherin guys I was with. He turned a little red, and didn't look to pleased, but held his tongue. I think Hermione and him getting together is the best thing for him. I even caught him giving her a kiss goodnight when i got to the common room lastnight.

Love,

Ginny


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As always, JK Owns Harry Potter and all that. I'm just "borrowing" her characters for my own fun **

**AN: Sorry 'bout the Looong wait. My motivation to write…or do anything really…seems to have been hiding out in my closet. Maybe it just doesn't like the rain. Anyways, here's the update, hope you like it. Also I think my Malfoy seems a bit ooc, sorry about that. ( also…my dates may not coincide with the days of the weeks, sorry 'bout that.)**

**And yes FanFicFanatick, my other story is a HP story…also a D/G story.**

Chapter 7:

October 25th 9:00 am

We had our first Quidditch match against HufflePuff this last weekend. We won, by a lot 190-40. Ok, so we were tied with Hufflepuff before Harry caught the snitch. But still, we won. Hufflepuff was better than we thought, but their seeker still wasn't anything compared to Harry, or Cedric for that matter. Maybe next year they'll find another Cedric, but I doubt it. I'm a little worried about our next game though, we haven't seen Ravenclaw play yet, seeing as this was the first game of the year, I hope they're not much better than Hufflepuff. I know Slythering is better though, so we're going to have to train hard for that match.

Well, Schools going fine, I've managed to stay out of detention so far, and oddly so has Harry and Ron. Hermione however, well she has her second one of the year tonight. And it's once again with Snape. She's got to find more inconspicuous ways to help Neville during Potions. They have no problem when they're partner projects, but when he wants them each to make their own potion, she always seems to get caught helping Neville. Luckily they don't do individual projects very often in that class.

Oh, there's also a Halloween ball coming up on Halloween, of course. Dumbledore decided that it would be a costume ball, this should be fun. I have no idea what I'm going to go as, but it'll be great fun finding a costume. I think I'll suggest to Hermione that her and Ron go in matching costumes. That'd be so cute. First though, I need to talk to Harry. Ron hasn't asked Hermione to the ball yet. I'm not sure why, their date to Hogsmeade went well enough. And they haven't gotten into any rows since then. So I'll just tell Harry he needs to give Ron a bit of a push.  Nobody has asked me either, but that's okay. I have no problem going stag. Just means I'm free to dance with who I want.

Love,

Ginny

October 25th 12:00pm

I just talked to Ginny on my way to lunch. She thinks I should give Ron a push to asking Hermione to the Halloween Ball. She doesn't want him to wait too long, since they still have to find costumes and all. Dumbledore is giving us an extra Hogsmeade trip on Halloween day so we can all go pick up our costumes, but to make it easier a bunch of catalogs were left in the common rooms. I think I'll talk to Ron after lunch, during Transfiguration. Not the best class for talking in, but McGonagall said last time that she had an important meeting, so we'd get the first half of the period as free time. To study and whatnot. So it'll be alright. I've been thinking I might ask Luna to the ball. We're friends, and she's actually kind of pretty. Plus, I know she won't hang all over me, and we'll have fun. And at least if the ball's not all that entertaining, conversations with Luna always are. I'd just go alone, but since all my friends will probably have dates, I think I'd feel left out. I'm not positive Ginny will have a date, but I can't see her not being asked. Well, I think I'll eat now, don't want to miss lunch completely.

-Harry

October 25th 12:00pm

There's a Halloween ball coming up. I wish I could ask Ginny, but I'm sure she'd say no, or think it was part of some scheme to humiliate her or the "trio". When Blaise asked me who I was going to ask, he kept giving me this knowing look. I think he knows about my little infatuation. Oh well, as long as he's the only one. Maybe I can manage to steal one dance though  I hope she's the polite type, you know the type that won't turn down a dance, even if she doesn't like the person, just because it would be rude. I bet she is, she may be a Weasley, but even the Weasley's surely teach their daughters the appropriate way to act at social functions. I've seen she has a fiery temper, but if I try to stay on her good side, we may be able to have one nice dance. Guess I'll see. Although, if she goes with Potter, my plan is screwed. No way he'd let his date dance with his rival.

Guess I'll just focus on my costume for now. Maybe I'll bring a date, just to keep my reputation. I'm Draco Malfoy, I don't go stag to dances. Not Pansy though. Maybe some timid girl that won't get on my nerves too much. I could always ask Blaise's little sister, she's got a thing for this Ravenclaw kid I kind of know. I could always use this night to play matchmaker. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

-Draco

October 25th 7:00pm

Sigh One more hour until I go to detention with Snape. How do I keep ending up in detention? I just don't get it. I'm supposed to be the good one. Although if Snape would just let me help Neville, maybe this wouldn't happen. It's weird though…he didn't take off any points this time. Usually he takes off points, and then if I continue to help he gives me detention. He didn't even really sound upset with me. It was weird. I'm sitting in the common room with Harry, Ginny and Ron at the moment. They're working on their homework. I already finished mine. Except my Potions essay, but I wanted to ask Professor Snape something about it before finishing it. So I'll do it in the morning. Ginny's actually not working on hers either, she also finished already. She's going through one of the catalogs looking for a costume. She keeps pausing on certain pages and looking at me and Ron as though imagining the costumes on us. I have a feeling she'll have a big say in my costume for the ball. But Ron hasn't even asked me yet, I'm not even sure he will. Well, I won't let my hopes get down just yet. There's still six days till the ball. I just hope he asks soon so I have time to find my costume. Actually, I think I'll join Ginny looking through those catalogs. As well as see if I can find out who she's going with. 

Love,

Hermione

October 25th 8:30pm

I just loss to Ron at wizards chess, as usual. Ginny challenged him to a game, so I thought it'd be a good time to write. I talked to Ron about asking Hermione. He said he plans to do it tonight after her detention. Kind of as a "pick me up" for her after suffering through detention with Snape. I think that's a great idea, I'm quite shocked that Ron of it actually. I'm going to ask Luna tomorrow after Charms, she has it right after me, so I'll just wait at the charms room till she gets there. I have a free period after that class, so it won't be a problem. Well, Ginny just beat Ron and wants to go against me, so I guess I'm done here.

-Harry

October 25th 8:45pm

Ginny and Harry are playing Wizards chess right now, so I'm going to write in here. I asked them if they could clear out before Hermione got back from detention. I want to ask her to the Ball without a bunch of people crowding around. Everyone seemed really happy to stay out of the common room for me. It's weird that nobody complained about it. I hope she says yes.

-Ron

October 25th 9:15pm

I'm up in my dorm right now, I kind of want to be down by the fire, I don't feel like sleeping yet, but Ron asked us to clear out. He's asking Hermione to the Halloween Ball, and wanted some privacy. I figure if I still feel like sitting by the fire, I can head down when Ron comes up to the dorm. I'm actually going to the ball with a date myself. Susan Bones asked me during Herbology today. We partner up in that class a lot, but I never knew she liked me. It should be fun, she's going to pick out our costumes, because she wants to wear matching ones, and she's probably better at that stuff than me. Oh, here's Ron, that didn't take too long. He's smiling, she must've said yes.

-Neville

October 25th 9:30pm

RON ASKED ME! We're going to the ball together, I'm so excited. Oh yeah, detention went fine. Professor Snape just had me help him grade some essays and let me finish writing my essay. It was an oddly lenient punishment I thought. Oh well.

Love,

Hermione

Ps. I can't wait to tell Ginny 

October 25th, 9:30pm

SHE SAID YES!

-Ron

**AN: Please Review! I hope you all liked it. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco and Ginny would be together  (Or Draco would be mine) so…since that's not the case, I obviously don't own it. **

**AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know the story's going pretty slow, but it'd be unlikely Draco and Ginny would get together quickly….**

Chapter 8:

October 31st 7:00am

I've been up for two hours, that's how anxious I am for today. The others probably won't be ready to go down to breakfast for at least an hour, although if I'm lucky Ginny will show up in my room soon and go down early with me. She's going to the dance as friends with Zabini, she said she didn't want to go with a "date" because she'd have more fun if she could dance with all her friends and not have to worry about a guy getting jealous and ruining her night. That makes sense to me, but for me this night will be better because Ron's my date, not just my friend. I've been waiting a long time for Ron to finally see me as girlfriend material, and he finally has. Ginny talked us into doing the matching costumes idea; we narrowed it down to a few different ones, so we'll see which one looks the best. Harry asked Luna, shocked everyone pretty good, except Ginny. She seemed to already know it was going to happen. Sometimes I wonder if she's secretly a seer. Not that I believe much in Divination, but even Professor McGonagall has said there have been true seers, they're just far and few between. And with how intuitive she is on things like who'll be coupled up for the dance, it makes me wonder. Oh, there's a knock at my door, probably Ginny. I'll write more, later, maybe after the ball.

Love,

Hermione

October 31st 7:00am

Today's the ball, it should be fun. I decided to ask Blaise if he'd go with me, just as friends of course. Since he also didn't want to be held down by the responsibility of a date, he agreed. So we'll show up together, probably dance together at some point, and maybe sit at the same table. But we'll be free to do our own thing without having to worry that the other will get upset with us for not spending every moment with them.  I think I'm going to go to the dance as a devil, I found a great costume. But if it doesn't look good when I try it on, I have some other ideas. Well, time to go see if 'Mione is up. I'm sure she is. She always gets up real early when she's nervous.

Love,

Ginny

October 31st 4:00pm

We just got back from Hogsmeade, talk about crowded. EVERYONE was in town today. At least it seemed that way. They were prepared though, instead of just having everyone crowd into the costume shop, they had signs directing everyone to a field nearby that had huge tents everywhere. The tents had all the costumes setup inside and changing rooms set up as well. It made things much less hectic. Me and 'Mione had already picked out a few costume ideas, so we just had to show one of the sales ladies the catalog pictures of the costumes we wanted and she could flick her wand and hand them over. It made things go a lot quicker. We got to do other things in town, since we had extra time waiting for everyone else. 'Mione was having a hard time deciding on which costume she liked best, she wouldn't show me any of them. Even though we got matching ones. Ginny insisted it'd be better if I saw her for the first time in her costume after she was completely made up. So Ginny kept going between our rooms and telling Hermione which ones were best. In the end we ended up getting the knight and princess set. I'm happy I got the knight instead of the prince. Ginny laughed so hard when she saw me in the prince costume that she started choking. But the knight is actually pretty cool. Ginny was the last person to finish shopping, since she spent so much time helping us. I thought Harry had gone shopping with Luna, but apparently Luna had the same idea as Gin, she didn't want Harry seeing her in costume till tonight. I still can't believe he asked Luna, she's so weird. I never thought he'd invite her as his date. Ginny said she knew it'd happen eventually. She scares me sometime with how often she's right. Oh, there's Harry. He went down to the kitchens for a snack while we play Wizards Chess. The girls are already getting ready. The ball doesn't start for 3 hours, why are they starting so soon!

-Ron

October 31st 4:00pm

Well, Hogsmeade sure was a pain today. Blaise and I went together to pick up our costumes. He convinced me to get a Devil costume. He was SO insistent. It turned out to look pretty good on me, so I gave in. I hope the ball tonight isn't too dull; I decided to bring Blaise's sister, Kira, as my 'date'. Since we're not really going as a couple we decided there was no reason to get costumes that matched or anything. I'm more like her escort. I wonder what Ginny will be going as. Blaise told me he was going as her escort, then not so subtly hinted that I should hang out with them. Maybe ask her to dance. Yeah. Like I need the overprotective weasel trying to rip me apart tonight. Although…it might be worth the risk. He'll be distracted by Granger anyways.

-Draco

October 31st 5:30pm

Today is the ball. Susan just picked out some great costumes. We're going to go as Cleopatra and Cesar. I think that's a great costume idea. The common room is so empty today. Harry and Ron said it's because all the girls disappeared upstairs no later than 4. And nobody has seen any of them since. I should probably give myself at least an hour to get ready. I don't want to be late picking up Susan, just because I messed up putting my costume on and had to start over. Although I will have Ginny's help, so I'm not too worried. She's the only girl who's not worried about any of the guys seeing her in her costume before the ball. So she agreed to come help the guys who needed it with their costumes. She's going to come up to our dorm at 6:30. I heard she's going to the ball with the Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. He's not too bad a guy, helped me with a potions essay once. But his best friend is none other than Draco Malfoy. I'm not worried about Ginny though, she can handle Malfoy. I mean she grew up with 6 older brothers, not any brothers either, Weasleys. She can handle anything.

-Neville

October 31st 6:30pm

Well, half an hour to go. I wonder how Luna looks. I bet her costume's great. She's so creative after all. I'm mostly ready. Just waiting my turn with Ginny. She's doing last minute touchups with our costumes. I'm going as a pirate. I think my costume looks good on me. Ginny said I should do the "Jack Sparrow Look", in other words….wear eyeliner. She's usually pretty good at this kind of stuff, so I'm going to trust her. Right now she's helping Ron with his costume. He's a knight. I'm next, then Neville. Neville is so nervous he put his costume on backwards the first time. It was pretty amusing. Ginny looks great. She's going as a devil….or would it be a she-devil. Her costume is beautiful. If Ron wasn't so distracted by his nervousness about his date with Hermione, he'd probably tell her that her outfit was inappropriate, and insist she changed. Although her costume isn't inappropriate, she just looks too good, and Ron wouldn't want all the guys staring at his sister. It's a good thing, because I don't really want to be present at yet another fight between those two about this ball. He flipped out when he found out that she'd asked Zabini to be her escort to the dance. They're just going as friends, and Blaise really isn't that bad a guy, despite his choice in best friends. Speaking of Malfoy, he's been kind of weird lately. We haven't had to deal with him and his lame insults nearly as much as usual. And when we were partnered in DADA the other day, we were actually being civil. I was almost enjoying being his partner. Wonder what's up with him.

-Harry

**AN: Sorry it's not longer, I was going to write about what they wrote after the Ball in this chapter, but I just didn't feel like writing anymore today. So you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Sorry. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review….good or bad, I'd like to know what ya'll think. Thanx!**


	10. Chapter 9

-1**_This is a Repost…I edited this chapter a little…that's all._**

**AN: Sorry it's not longer, I was going to write about what they wrote after the Ball in this chapter, but I just didn't feel like writing anymore today. So you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Sorry. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review….good or bad, I'd like to know what ya'll think. Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, or any characters in Harry Potter...just this storyline:)**

**AN: I feel so bad about not updating sooner...I've been meaning to, but then I bought Kingdom Hearts 2...and it's been a struggle to pull myself away from it long enough to even eat. Great game :) I beat it now though...so on with the update. Here's what happened at the ball...hope you enjoy. I'll try to describe their costumes as best I can...one of my friends told me she'd draw them all together at the ball, but I'm not sure when she'll get the chance. When she does finish it, I'll put the link in my profile. :) Oh, and this'll prolly be a pretty long chapter. Please R&R. Oh yeah, and this chapter makes mention of malexmale couples, but not much, hope it doesn't bother anyone. **

Chapter 9:

November 1st, 12:00noon

I just got up, the ball went until midnight, and most of us didn't even get back to our common rooms until almost 2am. Dumbledore told everyone that that was our curfew tonight, but that teachers would be patrolling still, to make sure we weren't getting into trouble. I went to bed once I got back to the common room, but from what Ginny told me when she came in to bring me some food, since I missed breakfast and wouldn't be down to lunch in time, that there were people down in the common room until sunup. Luckily it's Sunday, so there are no classes. Otherwise we'd probably all be screwed. She never did say how she knew that people were up that late, I assume she must have been down there with them. Anyways, the ball. It was wonderful. dreamy sigh My costume couldn't have been more perfect for the night. I went as a princess, my dress was dark green velvet, the top went up around my neck, like a halter-top, and the skirt just brushed the floor when I was in high heels. There was an open, triangular area showing my collarbone area. I had black high heels, that tied up my calf. Only the part over the toe was closed. I also had a black velvet hooded cloak to wear over the dress. Ginny did my hair and makeup for me. She used some spell to make my hair look soft and wavy. Instead of it's usual frizzy-ness. She decided it would look best down, then she braided in a few dark green ribbons throughout it, and to complete the look was a delicate silver tiara. Makeup wise she kept it light at my insistence (I don't really like wearing makeup). Just some powder cover-up, a light peach blush, a light sparkly green eye shadow, and some mascara.

We (as in the girls of the school) talked Dumbledore into having everyone meet their dates in the entrance hall, to make it more of an entrance. So as soon as Ginny was finished helping everyone (and I mean everyone, girls and guys, she must've gotten ready HOURS early in order to help all the other Gryffindors), she joined me to go down to the dance. All of the guys were already down there. The entrance hall was very crowded because of all the guys waiting for their dates, but since a lot of people (mostly lower years) went with groups of friends instead of dates, it wasn't too bad of a crowd. Ron had somehow managed to get a spot to wait, right at the bottom of the stairs I had to take to get to the entrance hall. Ginny informed me that it was because Ron and Harry had come down early (they were the first two guys she'd helped finish their costumes). Although Harry must've already went in, because Ron was alone. He looked very handsome. Ginny did a great job with helping us pick the best costumes.

Ron was my Knight in shining armor, literally. Although the armor didn't really shine so much, since it was most of a dark metallic gray. His costume hugged his body, the only parts that were really a metal material was the chest-plate, arm-guards, and shin-guards. So it's not like he looked like one of the suits of armor that are through-out the castle. He also had a black cloak, we had decided to forgo the helmet. His bright red hair looked mussed, and wet, almost like he was sweating, or had just gotten out of the shower and only towel dried his hair. It was a great look on him, that I'm sure Ginny deserves the credit for. She had told me her part of improving his look was only a small one, I can only assume it was his hair. I'm sure he didn't need help with putting on his costume. And it's a simple costume, not much to it really. Anyways, I went to Ron, and Ginny went to search the crowd for her escort. Ron told me that I looked amazing, which of course ended in me blushing. Then told me that Harry was already inside and had promised to save us a place at his and Luna's table. Once inside (the great hall was unrecognizable...), we quickly found Harry and Luna.

Harry was dressed as a pirate, it was a very 'Jack Sparrowish' costume. He even had the eyeliner, which made his emerald eyes stand out even more. Actually, I wonder if his costume was a Jack Sparrow costume, same hat and everything (although, Harry wasn't wearing the hat at the moment, it was sitting on the table. And he didn't have a wig or anything, his hair was all messy, as usual...but seemed to have that same, wet quality as Ron's. ) Luna was a gypsy, which suited her quite well. She had her hair down, with ribbons braided in (like mine, except hers were all different colors, and there were more of them), She had big hoops in her ears and bangles on her wrists. Oddly, their costumes seemed to compliment each others quite well. Ron went and got us some drinks (bottles of butterbeer, because he had heard some of the guys talking about spiking the bowl of pumpkin juice, and knew I wouldn't want anything that might be spiked). Then we danced and chatted with our friends for most of the evening. Ron must've been practicing his dancing, Ginny had warned me that he wasn't the best of dancers, and to watch my feet. Apparently he never took much of an interest in the dance lessons his mother insisted all her children take. But he didn't step on my foot once, and although he seemed kind of awkward at first, once he got the hang of it, he was quite a good dancer.

Dumbledore did a good mixture of music, although there were quite a bit more slow songs than fast ones. I always knew our headmaster was an old romantic at heart. About an hour or so before midnight, Ron asked me to take a walk outside with him, because he needed some fresh air. Outside was a beautiful garden, with a huge fountain. Ron brought me over by the fountain, and we sat together on a bench just enjoying each others company, and the crisp autumn air, when he suddenly brought his hand up to my face, cupping the side of my face. He gently turned my face towards his and brushed his lips softly against mine. It was short, but soft, and wonderfully romantic. It left my lips tingling, and gave me a slight chill up my spine. dreamy sigh It was the absolute best kiss ever. Not that I've had many, the only other guy to ever kiss me was Victor. (and that was only once) Unless you count back in kindergarten, when this boy in my class told me I was cute and gave me a quick peck on the mouth before running off and hiding behind a tree. After our moment outside, we were interrupted by a pissed Ginny stomping past us, followed by a distressed Blaise, who was apologizing...but apparently he wasn't the one who had Ginny pissed. (I'm going to have to ask her about that today. ) Ron almost when running after them to find out what was wrong with his sister. But I convinced him that it'd be better to let Ginny solve the problem herself, since she'd most likely just get more peeved that he interfered, and then her anger would be focused on him. Even Ron knows better than to piss Ginny off too bad. So we went back to the dance instead. After the dance, Ron walked me back up to the common room, and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I went up to bed. Knowing him, he was probably one of the ones up until sunup. It was a most perfect night :) Well, I suppose, I should get ready for the day, and hunt down Ginny. My curiosity can't take it anymore, I have to know who pissed her off so bad last night.

Love,

Hermione.

November 1st 12:30 pm

I actually didn't sleep at all last night, I didn't tell Hermione this, but I wasn't one of the ones in the common room until sunup, I didn't come back to the common room until sunup. That's right, I was out ALL night. Luckily Ron was NOT one of the people I ran into when I got back. No, it's not what your thinking, I did NOT hook up with some guy after the dance. I was alone, most of the time anyways. I guess I should begin at the start. Well, like I said before, Blaise and I decided we'd go to the dance together. Mostly to avoid having a date. I got this great devil costume. It was a garnet red dress. The top was a corset, and the bottom was this flowy material, that swayed around my knees when I walked. I had red stiletto's that matched. (but killed my feet...I actually spent a lot of the night barefoot). I had a headband with red sparkly horns, and had red glitter throughout my hair. I decided to wear my hair down, with soft ringlets. And had red lipstick, and sparkly red eye shadow. The whole effect was really great. :)

So after getting myself ready, (I finished getting ready about an hour after the other Gryffindor girls started, I knew I needed to be the first one done, because a lot of people had asked for my help with perfecting their costumes) I helped the girls who needed it, then headed over to the guys dorms. They were much easier than helping the girls, but more clueless. At least with some of the girls I just gave advice, or told them which charms to use, but with the guys I had to do all the work. A lot of it by hand. Once finished helping everyone I joined Hermione to go down to the ball. Hermione and Ron looked adorable together. Finding Blaise turned out to be fairly easy. Seeing as he stood out like a sore thumb. He was dressed as Cupid. All he was wearing was a pair of red boxer shorts with white hearts on them, and a pair of small white feathered wings that were charmed to flap. He also had a small quiver of fake arrows (the ones with the suction cups as tips) strapped on his back in-between the wings, and he was carrying a small bow. As silly as his costume was, he was still drool-worthy. That boy has one nice body...I was surprised that I didn't find fainting and drooling girls all around him.

Although there were a few glares directed at him (I assume he did have a few fans, who's boyfriends weren't too happy about it). He was talking excitedly with Malfoy, who just stood there all stoic like, nodding occasionally. Would it kill the guy to smile more often? His dark hair kept falling down into his amazing green-blue eyes, now I know it sounds like I got a thing for Zabini, but really, I don't. I just know how to appreciate good looks. Not to say I never had a crush on the guy, I did. But once we became friends, and I got to know him better, I knew we'd never work. Malfoy was also dressed as a devil...and if I thought Blaise was drool-worthy, it didn't compare to Malfoy. He had his white-blonde hair down (instead of gelled back), and like Blaise's it kept falling down into his eyes. He was wearing a bit of eyeliner that made the mercury color of his eyes stand out even more. His costume consisted of a headband like mine, with devils horns (though his weren't glittery), a garnet red silk shirt open at the top, showing off his collarbone, and giving a glimpse of his toned chest, a pair of black leather pants that hugged him so close around the butt and hips that they could be a second skin, they had flames going up from the bottom of the flared out pant-legs to his knees (where the tightness began.), and a pair of black boots. Suddenly, he looked up and made eye contact with me, I blushed and looked to Blaise instead and started over to him. And that's where the trouble began. Maybe if I had been able to keep myself from blushing when we made eye contact things would have been fine.

Once I got to Blaise I noticed the girl on Malfoy's arm. I recognized her as Blaise's sister, Kira. She was dressed as an angel. She had a white glittery spaghetti strap dress that went down to just above her knees, and a pair of white feathered wings like Blaise's, also charmed to flap. Her dark hair was pulled up into a loose bun, with several ringlets framing her face. She also had a headband with a fuzzy white halo on her head. And silver glitter in her hair. Oh and white high heels. She looked as innocent as her costume implied. It was rather ironic to see her on the arm of Malfoy as a devil. She was talking excitedly to some friends next to her, oddly enough about some Ravenclaw boy. Malfoy didn't seem to even notice she had her arm attached to his, let alone that his 'date' was talking about another guy. (although I found out later, that he was 'escorting' her, much as Blaise was me, partly to keep Pansy away from him, and partly to help hook her up with the Ravenclaw she'd been talking about.)

I could still feel Malfoy's eyes on me as we entered the Great Hall. We all sat at a table together, and as the guys went to get us some drinks, Kira and I started to talk. Turns out her personality is much like her brothers. She's nice, and outgoing, but not an attention seeker. She also seems to have a 'mischievous' and 'rebellious' streak. But for the most part her costume seems to fit her quite well. Apparently, Malfoy is almost like another brother to her, although not as protective as Blaise. He knows the Ravenclaw (who's name is Ryan), quite well. And when he found out she liked him, he decided to play match maker. She also told me that at first she declined, telling him he should go to the dance with a girl that he liked. but he told her that wasn't possible because not only had she asked someone else, but she wouldn't go with him if he had asked. By the time the guys returned, I was starting to see a different side to Malfoy, from the stories Kira was telling me, he does have some endearing qualities, he just doesn't let them be known too often. We all danced (not just with each other, yet oddly we did seem to stay near each other, and always returned to our own table) and talked for most the night, well, Malfoy didn't talk much, he mostly just listened and nodded. About halfway through the night, Malfoy and Kira didn't come back from a dance, and I saw them across the room talking to a certain dark-haired Ravenclaw. Kira didn't end up returning at all that night, but Malfoy showed up a few dances later.

He surprised me by asking me to dance, if it was okay with Blaise of course. It was all very gentlemanly of him. And he turned out to be a wonderful dancer, very graceful. He, of course, had taken lessons as a child, every pureblood did. Even my family, and we're 'blood-traitors.' Of course he had to ruin the moment. Just couldn't keep the comment to himself. He commented on how he was surprised I was such a great dancer, that it was nice to see even though we were blood-traitors we still had enough pride to learn to dance properly. I about punched him. I know I should have just brushed it off...there was a little of a compliment in there. But I couldn't, so I slapped him and stormed off. He had the most adorable look of confusion on his face as I turned away. It wasn't long before I had Blaise trailing after me. I just got more and more pissed as I went. but then it just faded, and I was left with a lot of very confused feelings. I remember passing Ron and Hermione by the fountain in the gardens, looking all cozy and dreamy. I was happy for them, but still too pissed at the time to do anything but storm past. I was actually surprised that I didn't end up with Ron as well as Blaise trailing me.

By the time Blaise had caught up with me, I was sitting on a rock overlooking the lake, and my anger had passed. He must've sensed that I wasn't angry anymore, Blaise knows better than to mess with me when I'm mad, because he sat down next to me and just stared out at the lake. He asked me about what happened, and I told him, as well as telling him that I think I over-reacted. He agreed but also said that Malfoy shouldn't have said that, at least not the way he did. That made me feel a little less guilty. He asked if I wanted him to walk me back to my common room, seeing as the dance was probably over by now. But I wasn't ready to go back, I needed to think. so he left me there and went back alone. I ended up staying out there until the sun began to rise. Just thinking. Mostly about Malfoy. And how when he was holding me while we were dancing, how badly I wanted to kiss him, and never leave his arms. And how good he smelled and looked.

And how when he wasn't spewing insults, his voice was intoxicating. And how I could drown in his metallic eyes. Then about how he always insulted and put down almost everyone I cared about. How he was arrogant, and stuck-up, and cruel. But then my thought went to how lately he hasn't been as cruel, the insults are at a minimal, even towards Harry. And how I kept catching him watching me, with a look I'd almost think was longing. So most of my night was spent trying to figure out one Draco Malfoy, and how I feel about him. And honestly...I don't think it did much more than confuse the hell out of me. Hopefully things will become clearer in the next few days. First though...I think I'll apologize for slapping him. With the look he had after I did it, I don't think he quite knows what he did wrong.

Love,

Ginny

November 1st 12:30pm

The dance last night went well, until near the end that is. I met up with Kira at the entrance hall, then we waited with Blaise for Ginny. Blaise kept going on and on about all the dates he was going to have the next week, his Cupid costume proved to be quite popular with the girls. But then, seeing as he was practically naked, I'm not surprised. He oddly enough even got a few offers from guys. I wasn't aware we had any gays at our school. Not that it bothers me any, as long as they don't try to get in MY pants. Blaise actually took a few of those offers. He's bi himself. Anyways, during one of his excited rants (sometimes I wonder how he made it into Slytherin...he can be so un-Slytherinish sometimes) I felt someone watching me. not that it's unusual, it's usually Pansy doing it though. And I wasn't getting the creepy stalker vibe, so I looked up. My eyes met cinnamon ones, her cheeks turned slightly pink, and she turned towards my best friend. Ginny Weasley had been staring at me, maybe it was a good thing I went with the devils costume. It seems to have gotten the attention of the youngest Weasley.

She was also dressed as a devil...very subtle Blaise...his costume defiantly fits him. He just loves playing matchmaker. Gets hella annoying. But this time, I don't think I mind that much. At least he's trying to get me with a girl I'm actually into. Things went pretty smoothly, we found a table, got the girls drinks, danced and just had a good time. I was really enjoying myself. Which is rare at these things. Pansy left me alone the whole night, which had me worried (she may be planning to ambush me on my way to the common room), until Kira caught me looking around nervously and informed me that she'd 'taken care of the Pansy problem', I'm not sure what she meant by that, and knowing Kira as well as I do, I'm not sure I WANT to know. A couple hours before the dance ended, I decided I should get on with my plan, as much as I was enjoying myself, I knew I had to hurry up. Now that Kira was relaxed and enjoying herself, completely forgetting that I would be setting her up with her crush, it was the perfect time to do it. So after one of the dances, i pulled her off in the opposite direction of our table, and 'accidentally' bumped into Ryan.

I've known him for quite a few years now, we went to the same dancing lessons (even though he's 2 years my junior), and our mothers went to Hogwarts together. So I started up some casual conversation, and once the two of them were caught up talking to each other, I just slipped away. Worked out wonderfully...later, after the 'incident', when I was on my way back to my dorms, I saw him giving her an (oddly enough, innocent), goodnight kiss in front of the entrance to our common room. Now, the incident I mentioned, is where my night went to hell. After setting up Kira, I decided to take advantage of Blaise's not-so-subtle matchmaking attempts, and asked Ginny to dance. She was a wonderful dancer. Which kind of surprised me. I don't know why, since she's seems so graceful in everything else she does, from flying, to simply walking. Maybe I thought that her fiery attitude wouldn't allow for her to let someone else lead so easily. But, stupidly, I commented on my surprise of her dancing abilities. I'm not sure if it was the 'blood-traitor' comment, or the fact that I was surprised she danced so well that offended her. But she slapped me across the cheek and stormed off. I just stood there in a daze until Blaise rushed over, asking me what the hell I did. I just kept holding my cheek (I wasn't aware I was doing that till this point), shrugged, and headed the opposite direction in which she had fled.

With some of the looks I was getting, people probably though I'd grabbed her butt or something. Of course, some people were probably still a little stunned by the fact that a Malfoy and a Weasley were dancing together in the first place. I myself was shocked we'd danced that long without an angry Ron Weasley attacking me. (I found out later from Blaise, that the Weasel was out in the gardens with Granger during our dance) After that, I decided it was pointless staying at the ball, and returned to my dorm. Although sleep didn't come for me. I stayed up all night thinking about a fiery red-haired devil. Blaise explained that it was more the blood-traitor comment than anything that set Ginny off. And with the way she was acting when he caught up with her, to not be surprised if I got an apology the next time I saw her. Although, if her temper won out, I might be bat-bogeyed. so, I guess fate will decide. He also advised that if I want to stay in her good graces, I should try thinking before I speak. I think I'll take that advice.

-Draco

November 1st, 12:30pm

I had such a blast at the ball last night. Susan looked great. She had asked me if I'd ask Ginny to meet her in the transfiguration room at 2pm, because she needed Ginny to charm her hair. Susan's hair is normally red with a slight wave to it. But last night it was pitch black and straight, it also only came to about her chin now, when before her hair was to her shoulders, and there were lots of little braids in ther hair. She had on this Egyptian head piece, and black eye makeup that made her eyes look like they slanted slightly. Her dress was a white and goldish color, with this meshy fabric. And went all the way to her feet, she also wore some Egytian looking jewelry. Her costume looked great. My costume was pretty much a toga-like thing (that's what Ginny had called it),with a maroon sash going over one shoulder, and a lot of gold sequins on the edges and belt. I also wore sandals and a weird leaf crown thing.

The great hall looked amazing. There were orange and black streamers hanging over the open doors to the great hall. And a huge lighted pumpkin was floating a couple feet above the ground on either side of the doors. Inside there were lots of smallish round tables circled around a large open area in the middle of the room for dancing. Each table had a pumpkin (not huge like by the doors) floating above it to give more light to the table. The room was dim, but not too dim to be able to see across the room. The refreshment tables were on either side of the great hall, and also had huge pumpkins on either side of them. The head table was still there with the teachers at it. And there were bats circling above the dance floor and fog covering the floor of the entire room. The tables could only comfortably fit about 4 people, so me and Susan sat with Dean and Seamus.

They were dressed as two characters from some muggle show they called an 'anime.' I was surprised that they actually went to the ball together, since not many people knew that they were a couple. (**AN: Sorry, but I decided I wanted at least one not het. couple, and I couldn't think of anyone else to put together.) **We all had fun talking and dancing, although I think someone put something in the Pumpkin Juice, because after having a couple glasses of it Seamus and Dean were acting really weird, and in the end, ended up making out right there at our table...Susan and I decided to take a walk in the gardens at that point. We saw Hermione and Ron share a kiss when we got out there, and thought it'd be best to let them have their privacy and went to sit by the lake instead. We ended up talking until about 1:30, about everything and nothing. Then i walked her to her common room and after debating the whole walk in my head about whether I should kiss her or not, she kissed me goodnight before going inside.

I was on cloud nine the rest of the night. I ended up staying up with a few other people in the common room until the sun came up. At which point we witnessed Ginny coming in, still in her costume. Good thing Ron wasn't there, they would have woken up the entire house with their fighting. Harry told us after Ginny went upstairs that she'd been dancing with Malfoy when she suddenly slapped him across the face and then stormed out of the room. Blaise had been the one to go after her, not Malfoy, so she had probably been out fuming all night.

Well, off to find Susan.

-Neville.

November 1st 3:00pm

Hermione looked like a dream last night. She had on this dress that made her look literally like a princess. I about drooled when i saw her coming down the steps with Ginny. We spent the night hanging out with Luna and Harry. Luna wasn't being quite as weird as she normally was, so the conversation was pretty nice. Hermione complimented me on my dancing so much, I thought I'd be permanently red. But the best part about the night was when I asked Hermione to go walk with me. We went out into the gardens and found a huge fountain. So we sat by it in a comfortable silence. i knew this was the perfect moment, and I oddly enough, didn't screw it up. I cupped her face and softly kissed her. Her lips were so soft. But I don't want to scare her or make her think I just want to sleep with her. So I didn't do anymore than that.

Hopefully we'll have plenty more kisses, that go further than that. i wanted our first one to be perfect. Not slobbery and inexperienced. Unfortunately, right after that, Ginny stormed past us is one of her infamous rage's. Hermione talked me into not chasing after her. As little as I like her being friends with that Slytherin, Zabini, I gotta admit he doesn't seem like a bad guy. He was trailing her trying to catch up with her to calm her down. And from the looks of it, he wasn't the one to piss her off in the first place. Maybe it's not such a bad thing that they're friends, even if he is Malfoy's best friend. Although, Malfoy hasn't been as much of a git lately either. It worried me at first, but now, I'm quite enjoying the fact that I don't have to listen to him insulting us every time we pass in the halls. Now that I think about it, he's probably the one who pissed off Ginny last night. Other than me and our other brothers, he's the only one I've ever seen rile her up like that. I almost feel sorry for the guy...almost. Well, Hermione just showed up in the library for our 'study session,' forgot to tell her I have nothing to study ;)

-Ron

November 1st 3:30pm

I amazingly have the entire common room to myself. Hermione just left to go meet Ron in the library, Ginny mumbled something about an apology before disappearing a couple hours ago, Seamus and Dean are the reason I'm not writing in our dorm, and Neville is off with Susan. I'm not sure about the rest of the house, probably out enjoying what will more than likely be the last day without snow for the next couple of months. Last night turned out to be not only enjoyable, but entertaining to. After me and Ron were both ready we went down to wait for our dates in the entrance hall, as planned. But I was surprised to find Luna already there. Actually, she was the only person there. So we were the first 'couple' into the dance. She was dressed as a gypsy. she had on a colorful layered skirt that swished around her ankles as she walked. And a top that ended just below her chest and had long flowy sleeves and was low cut, showing off her collarbone and cleavage. Her stomach was completely bare, as were her feet. She had a number of necklaces around her neck and many bangles on her wrists that jingled as she moved. She wore her hair down and had ribbons braided in. All in all, she looked amazing.

We danced a bit, and talked with Ron and Hermione, but Luna is more of a watcher than an interacter. Which I don't mind at all. It was nice just sitting with her, holding hands and watching everyone. That's pretty much what we did after Ron and Hermione left. It was comfortable. Then she pointed out something I found quite amusing. Ginny, dancing with Malfoy. Normally I would have been a bit upset, and worried. Seeing as I think of her like a sister. But not only has Malfoy been being decent lately, and the fact that Ginny would skin me alive if I tried to interfere in her personal life, but I also noticed Blaise Zabini had a careful eye on the two as well. So, instead of getting all protective, I was mostly amused. They danced beautifully according to Luna. She said they looked as though they were dancing on water rather than the solid floor with how graceful they were. I had to agree they were amazing dancers.

But then, halfway through the song, Ginny smacked him across the cheek and stormed out of the castle. From the look of shock and confusion I saw on Malfoy's face, and the way he was holding his now probably stinging cheek, I don't think he's quite sure what he did to deserve it. Which means he didn't grab her ass or anything. (She had her back to me when it happened, so I know for a fact he didn't do that). Seconds later Blaise said something to him, he shrugged, put his 'mask' back on and left. (presumably towards his dorm). Blaise however went after Ginny. I decided to let him figure out what was wrong with her (I'd ask her later), and continue my night with Luna. We ended up dancing a few more dances, then took a very slow walk back to her common room. I kissed her goodnight, and just as I was about to turn away she grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss...this one a much deeper kiss. I found out she tastes like strawberries.

I ended up staying up all night with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Colin, and a few younger guys I don't know. We all chatted and played games and traded stories until the sun came up. Which also happened to be the time Ginny finally came in. She glanced at us, gave me and Neville a little wave and sleepily headed towards her dorm. I ran into Blaise on the way to breakfast, he told me not to worry, she'd said she needed to be alone and think, and he'd left her that way. She'd probably just got lost in her thoughts and lost track of time, or fell asleep out there. Plus, Malfoy had been in the dorm all night. I saw Malfoy around lunchtime. He looked just as tired, but more grumpy and confused than usual. I wonder if that's who she was going to apologize to.

-Harry

**AN: Okay, that's it. I'm pretty sure I got a pretty good description of everyone's costumes. I hope you liked it. Please review, I love hearing what everyone thinks. I'm actually pretty happy with how this chapter turned out:) Hope you all like it as much as I do. I'll try to update sooner next time...**


	11. Authors Note

**AN:**

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time! My DracoGinny muses are hiding from me. : ( So this story is going to be on hold for a while until they show themselves. I may post some other stories, probably one shots, probably Yaoi, and probably Naruto or Kingdom Hearts stories. Those are the muses that are showing themselves. So if you like those types of stories, I'd be happy to have you read them. I also post on and yaoi. if you'd like to check out my other works while you wait for my muses to quite their hiding. I've also got another DracoGinny story (sadly also put on hold), that's got a few chapters to it so far, if you'd like to read it. : ) I personally think it's pretty good. Anyways, hopefully I'll be up to writing more in the near future, and my friend has been working on the picture of the scene of them at the ball…so hopefully I can get a link up for it soon as well. :D **


End file.
